Rockefeller Street
by Anuzera-san
Summary: Cerita ini diinspirasi oleh lagu pop dari daratan Eropa. Saya juga pernah berkaraoke, tetapi suara saya terlalu tinggi dan termasuk soprano. Anggota Hetalia dari Eropa Timur juga bernyanyi, tapi nilai mereka pas-pasan dan penonton khawatir dengan nilai.


ROCKEFELLER STREET

Tokoh :

Utama : Rusia, Ukraina, Belarus, trio Baltik, Polandia, Bulgaria, Romania, Hungaria

Sampingan : Blok Poros + Blok Sekutu (termasuk Kanada)

Menjelang malam, para anggota Hetalia yang berasal dari kawasan Eropa Timur akan menyanyikan lagu 'Rockefeller Street' dari Estonia, negara asal Eduard von Bock, manusia berkacamata dan ponian di trio Baltik. Mereka akan menyajikan lagu tersebut di depan anggota Blok Poros dan Blok Sekutu. Mereka harus bernyanyi dengan baik dan benar. Mereka memakai karaoke yang dipinjam dari Inggris.

Rusia telah menulis di secarik kertas yang berisi siapa yang menyanyi dan menari. Musik sudah tersedia dalam karaoke. Karaoke Hetalia berisi lagu Europop dan Ameripop. Alat tersebut milik Inggris. Ia telah memilikinya sejak lama. Ia membelinya saat _sale_ di sebuah pameran elektronik di sebuah mal besar. Ia membeli alat karaoke sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Setiap bulan, Inggris selalu meng-_update_ lagu-lagu yang ada di karaoke agar tidak ketinggalan zaman. Kali ini dia baru saja menginstal lagu-lagu Eurovision 2011.

"Tuh ada 2 orang di belakang kita!" seru Ukraina.

"Kenalan yuk!" seru Polandia sambil mengajak.

"Siapa ya mereka?" tanya Lithuania penasaran.

"Nanti kita kenalin mereka!" seru Ukraina di depan LithPol.

"Siapa nih, aku belum kenal." kata Latvia.

"Ada siapa ya?" tanya Polandia serasa memanggil-manggil.

"Nih, mereka ada di depan kita." kata Ukraina tegas tapi pelan.

"Nama saya Bulgaria." kata pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman.

"Nama saya Romania." kata gadis dengan rambut model bob.

"Ini kita dari negara pecahan Uni Soviet." kata Ukraina sopan.

"Dan ini bawahannya Rusia. Mereka adalah Trio Baltik." kata Polandia sopan.

"Oke. Terima kasih karena udah kenalan!" seru Polandia dan Trio Baltik.

"Sama-sama." kata Bulgaria dan Romania.

"Bentar lagi kita dipanggil Rusia!" seru Belarus.

"Iya, iya." kata Ukraina.

"Pasti nyanyi!" seru Belarus geram.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Sekarang kita nyanyi ya." kata Rusia.

"Ummm... Iya!" seru Ukraina.

"A...ku... ga...ga...p..." kata Latvia gemetaran.

"Ha, nyanyi?" tanya Hungaria kosong.

"Yes, kita nyanyi!" seru Polandia girang.

"Nyanyi? _No way_!" seru Belarus geram.

"Aku bisa nyanyi kok!" seru Lithuania cuek.

"Aku masih ragu nih." kata Estonia cuek.

"Yah, aku nggak begitu bisa!" seru Romania geram.

"Nanti aku coba deh!" seru Bulgaria yakin.

"Wah, sebagian di antara kalian masih ada yang nggak bisa nyanyi!" seru Rusia.

"Iya, soalnya aku belum pernah lho!" seru Hungaria dan Belarus.

"Aku jarang nyanyi nih!" seru Estonia dan Latvia.

"Suaraku bagus nggak ya?" tanya Polandia heran.

"Aku pasti bisa!" seru Ukraina.

"Jangan ngomong aja! Lakuin dong!" seru Lithuania tegas.

"Bentar lagi kita semua akan menyanyi!" seru Polandia mengingatkan.

"Tapi aku masih ragu!" seru Belarus.

"Jangan khawatir Bela, kamu pasti bisa!" kata Lithuania.

"Oh..." jawab Belarus enteng.

"Nanti kamu-kamu coba ya!" seru Ukraina mengingatkan.

"Nah, aku mau coba ya!" seru Hungaria penuh semangat.

"Kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Kanada.

"Mau nyanyi." jawab Ukraina dan Romania.

"Wah, pastinya seru. Tapi aku nggak ikut!" kata Kanada.

"Nya...nyi... Nya...nyi..." kata Kumajirou.

"Ukraina-Belarus!"

"Lithuania-Polandia!"

"Latvia-Estonia!"

"Hungaria-Romania!"

"Bulgaria!"

Berikut ini lirik lagu 'Rockefeller Street'

Daylight is fading away, night silhouettes in the sky  
>LED lights are flashing on towers<br>It's Manhattan's magical time

Ballerinas dancing the Swan Lake  
>On a river made of diamonds and pearls<br>Everything's a little bit weird now

Because tonight, it is showtime  
>In the middle of the street life<br>All we celebrate are good times  
>Because tonight, it is showtime<p>

Come and walk with me  
>1273 down the Rockefeller street<br>Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?  
>1273 down the Rockefeller street<br>Everything is more than surreal

(Alright, alright, alright)  
>(Let's go, let's go)<p>

Oldschool Hollywood stars  
>Party cinderellas are here<br>They move like computer game heroes

Because they know it is showtime  
>In the middle of the street life<br>All they celebrate are good times  
>Because tonight it is showtime<p>

So let's keep movin' on

1273 down the Rockefeller street  
>Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?<br>1273 down the Rockefeller street  
>Everything is more than surreal<p>

So let's keep movin' on

Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'  
>If you want to know what Rockefeller groove is<br>Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'  
>Time is right to celebrate good times<p>

Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'  
>If you want to know what Rockefeller groove is<br>Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'  
>Time is right to celebrate the good times<p>

1273 down the Rockefeller street  
>Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?<br>1273 down the Rockefeller street  
>Everything is more than surreal<p>

We're singing  
>1273 down the Rockefeller street<br>Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?  
>We're singing<br>1273 down the Rockefeller street  
>Everything is more than surreal<p>

Setelah bernyanyi, mereka pun takut, panik, gemetaran, was-wasan, bahkan deg-degan karena skor, Jika skor mereka tinggi, mereka akan menang. Jika skor mereka rendah, mereka akan kalah. Mereka takut jika skor dipengaruhi oleh suara saat bernyanyi.

Penonton pun tidak kalah panik saat para penyanyi akan dipanggil untuk mendapatkan skor. Mereka pun merasa panik dan cemas saat akan melihat skor penyanyi. Seperti Blok Poros yang merasa takut dan was-was saat melihat nilai teman-teman mereka.

Inggris, Prancis dan Amerika merasa sangat takut seperti kesurupan dan berjalan di tempat yang sepi karena khawatir nilai salah satu dari teman mereka jatuh karena suara yang pas-pasan. Jerman dan Jepang pun merasa gemetaran dan cemas sesaat sebelum pembacaan skor oleh Rusia.

Kanada dan Kumajirou terlihat hanya diam saja, meratapi suara Ukraina, pasangannya yang pas-pasan. Dia yakin Ukraina akan mendapat skor yang pas-pasan juga. Ia juga khawatir dengan trio Baltik yang memiliki kemampuan menyanyi yang juga pas-pasan. Ia takut mereka mendapat skor kecil dan menempati urutan terbawah.

Setelah itu ada pengumuman skor karaoke oleh Rusia. Skor karaoke berkisar antara 0-100. Mereka mendapat nilai pas-pasan karena suara mereka kurang sesuai dengan melodinya.

"Ukraina, 83."

"Belarus, 70."

"Lithuania, 78."

"Polandia, 71."

"Latvia, 72."

"Estonia, 75."

"Hungaria, 86."

"Romania, 74."

"Bulgaria, 73."

"Yang nilainya besar hanya 3 orang!" seru Rusia tegas.

"Sepertinya, suara kalian masih tergolong pas-pasan." kata Rusia.

"Yang mendapat nilai terbesar adalah Hungaria. Selamat ya!" seru Rusia.

"Wah, nilaiku besar! Pasti suaraku pas dengan melodinya!" seru Hungaria.

"Ukraina, ternyata suramu lumayan bagus. Salut ya!" seru Rusia.

"Makasih ya dik!" seru Ukraina.

"Ternyata pasanganku dapat skor lumayan!" seru Kanada.

"Oeeek!" seru Kumajirou.

"Wah, ada aja yang bisa nyanyi di Blok Timur!" seru Amerika.

"Ternyata, ada teman kita yang suaranya bagus." kata Inggris.

"Pasti dong." kata Amerika enteng.

"Wow, suaranya Lith lumayan" seru Jepang dan Jerman.

"Popo juga!" seru Italia cuek.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda!" seru Rusia.

Setelah acara menyanyi selesai, mereka pun langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

~TBC~


End file.
